


An Easy Fifty Bucks

by Mostly_Harmless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Harmless/pseuds/Mostly_Harmless
Summary: A teenaged Dean has to do what he has to do.





	An Easy Fifty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever and will very likely be the last.  
> I've had a headcanon for quite some time that Dean occasionally sold his body to get by.  
> This is based on that.

Dean quietly opened the door to the motel room. It was just after midnight. John sat at the table in the small kitchenette, cleaning one of his pistols.

Without a word, Dean tossed the fifty bucks on the table and headed towards the bathroom, careful not to look at his father’s face.

No matter how disgusted he was, John always accepted the money. And he would never tell him to stop.

They never spoke of what Dean did to get it.

He had a pretty mouth and a tight ass. And people were willing to pay for them.

Dean turned the water on as hot as it could go, and scrubbed himself clean. He washed off the smell of that trick as best as he could. At least this one was easy. He was gentle and spoke politely, and he came quickly. Fifty bucks for about ten minutes of effort. He’s had worse.

After showering, he brushed his teeth and gargled twice with Listerine. He put on some sweats and went into the room. They had to have a double on this hunt, one room with two beds. Dad had one bed, Dean and Sammy shared the other.

Sammy was only twelve, and neither Dean nor John would ever tell him what Dean was doing those nights.

Sammy pretended not to know.

He pretended not to notice when Dean came back to the motel, sometimes with bruises, but always smelling…off.

He pretended not to notice that they suddenly had a little more money than they had the day before.

So when Dean would slip quietly into bed beside Sammy on these nights, Sammy would pretend to still be asleep.

Sammy also knew that was why Dean was so adamant that he learn everything about how to play poker.

He didn’t want Sammy to ever have to do what he was doing.


End file.
